Keroro Wiki:Guidelines
This is the Manual of Style for the Keroro Wiki. : Help us create a Manual of Style by discussing on the page General * Unless specified, articles should follow the guidelines for Wikia wikis, then for Wikipedia. ** Sections should be in proper caps. Unnecessary capitalization is discouraged. * A clean wikitext source is expected. ** No non-breaking space entities ( ) usually generated from rich text editor. fixed Content policies Notability and neutral point-of-view The wiki follows Wikipedia's lead for policies regarding notability and neutral point-of-view. Official sources The most official sources that we can have are of course the media (i.e. the anime, manga, game, etc.) themselves. Next are official sites. Next, although not a primary source, would be the Japanese Wikipedia. Next would be the English Wikipedia. Users should generally not change any information derived from these sources. Spoilers * As much as possible, all major spoilers must be moved to their corresponding media articles (for the anime, this is the corresponding episode article. Discuss on the MOS talk page for other cases). * Minor spoilers are allowed, but see Minor details if it only makes the article a little longer. Minor details * Minor details are discouraged. Trivia * Trivia sections are allowed, but must be kept to a minimum. Entirely unrelated trivia should be removed. Names of people * As much as possible, human and human-like names (that is, those with first name and last name) must have a at the bottom. See also Sort key. Redirects * Please create only reasonable or popular redirects. Sort key * For English articles and articles in general, please follow the Wikipedia guidelines (wikipedia:Help:Category). * For articles with Japanese titles, please follow the Japanese style (wikipedia:ja:Help:カテゴリ). Spacing style * In Japanese text, always use a normal (half-width) space, like this: >> << Japanese transliteration Japanese transliteration guide: Use Hepburn romanization with some exceptions and additions: * For particles, use whatever is more suitable in the context. * Separate particles from other 'words'. Consecutive particles should be separated from each other, with the exception of very common combinations such as "dakara". * Use macrons only for katakana. Currently the only exception here is Ruu Ooshiba. ** For long vowels, either spell out the 'u', use a macron or omit it (for 'ou'). Omission is recommended for the English rendering. ** Spell out 'ii' and 'ei'. * Do not change 'n' (to 'm'). Add an apostrophe if the 'n' is followed by a vowel or y''. Omit the apostrophe in the ''English rendering. * Dakuten 'tsu' is 'dzu'. * te + small i = ti, de + small i = di. * Spell out 'we' and 'wi'. Spell out 'we', 'wi' and 'wo' in proper names. * Particles are not to be capitalized in Japanese romanized titles. Infoboxes and navboxes * No image or video thumbnails on infoboxes. * No odd formatting. * Proper contrast of foreground and background color Stub articles These are the criteria for an article to be excluded from stub status: ; General * Cleaned-up article * No non-breaking space entities ( ) usually generated from rich text editor * Spelling and grammatical errors corrected ; Episodes * Completed infobox * Navbox at bottom ; Behind Keroro Gunso * A basic description, complete sentence * At least one external link ; Characters * An infobox ** First appearance ** Image * A basic description, complete sentence Category:Wikia maintenance